1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical image devices and more particularly to methods and apparatus for transporting medical images.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of digital imagery has become relatively prolific in the medical industry, for original imagery as well as for post-image-acquisition processes, wherein images are distributed or shared to further medical treatment and for other reasons.
Typically, medical service providers use stand alone systems that are configured to communicate with corresponding dedicated devices. These types of systems are inflexible and cannot communicate with a variety of devices. Where addition of a new device is even available as a potential option, alterations to the stand alone system are typically very costly and time consuming, rendering the opportunity for change relatively unavailable.
Additionally, the systems typically use a relatively large workstation with tethered corresponding peripheral devices. This limits the usefulness of the peripheral devices and unduly consumes working space where such space is at a premium.
The implementation of mobile imaging devices that could be used to store and share imagery from surgical or other medical procedures without requiring a tethered connection to a computer has been proposed, but a completely viable solution has not been developed for a number of reasons.
One problem is that there are a number of different medical devices, including stationary scanning devices, devices that are used within the body, and others, and these different medical devices are provided by a variety of manufacturers.
Another problem is the potential for unauthorized image capture and/or distribution. Medical information is highly sensitive and subject to significant privacy constraints, so the capture and distribution of such information should be subject to restrictions that prevent unauthorized parties from capturing images, or receiving captured images that are otherwise authorized but which need to be subject to restrictions on distribution.
There remains a need for a portable medical image device that is convenient while also accommodating interoperability with a variety of devices and that facilitates restrictions on the distribution of medical image content where necessary.